Q10 - Ron's Tiny Problem
In this episode we read "Ron's Tiny Problem & Hermione's Big Solution" by sordidhumor. This entire episode is one big Ron Bash. Episode Summary Hermione is pregnant and horny and Ron's tiny equipment just isn't cutting it, so Ron asks Harry to have a threesome. has a new incarnation, courtesy of Emily Porter.]] Pairings * Ron/Hermione * Harry/Hermione * Harry/Ron * Harry/Ron/Hermione Notable Moments *The hosts talk about the Twitter Yule Ball, where people roleplay/livetweet the Hogwarts Yule Ball *The hosts can't get out their Quickie jingle because of a giggling fit. *Allie changes "time for us to read another quick fanfic" to "time for us to read about Ron's small prick" *Possibly one of the best cold opens into a fic the podcast has ever done. *"feel the rhythm feel the rhyme, Hermione's pregnant, bobsled time!" *Allie makes a joke that Harry wouldn't even understand what they were asking him to do. *Danny mentions "going out with Jill tonight" being a euphemism for masturbating because your hand makes that shape? *Hermione is very hormonal...Hormonie *Getting rid of the Dark Lord should buy you a lot of positive kharma. *Reference to Harry being a cock critiquer. *"Ron's the ice cream and she wants Harry's pickle." ~ Lyndsay *New nickname for the crotch area: "the south country" **"Pack your bags! We're going south!" ~ Allie **"Don't forget a converter, because there's a different plug!" ~ Danny *Lyndsay wonders why Hermione didn't "Engorgio" Ron's penis while Danny warns us about the dangers of penis enlargement ads. *Allie wonders if Hermione couldn't just shrink her vagina magically to accomodate Ron's Tiny Problem until they realize that might cause the baby to just pop out. *"She's so wet! OH! HER WATER BROKE!" *"And his "big brown eye" gazed up at Ron" ~ Allie *Gasping Lyndsay *"Girl's been doing her Kegels!" ~ Lyndsay *The hosts are in uproar as the unborn baby joins in on the action **"So she's breech" ~ Allie *The hosts are so turned off they change the Wands Up or Down Song to "are you wands definitely down" *"Sorry!" *kiss* *"Ask not what your South Country can do for you, but what you can do for your South Country" ~ Lyndsay *"The south has won, my friends" ~ Allie *Ron's dick's name is Jason *It's not the size of the prize, it's the lack of apology when you ejaculate. Wands Up or Down? * Lyndsay: Down ** Only thing she's up for is the creativity and the fact that Harry is so large he rips condoms ** Down for Ron not only having a small dick, but also being a premature ejaculator * Danny: Down ** up for the bobsled, and everyone's willingness to support a pregnant lady * Allie: Down ** up for pregnant women embracing their sexual needs ** down for Ron unnecessarily being involved, coming too soon and the word "sorry" Category:Quickies and Specials Category:F/M Pairing Category:M/M Pairing Category:Poly Pairing Category:0 Wands Up Category:Quickie 10 Category:2018 Category:Quickies Category:Allie: Down Category:Lyndsay: Down Category:Danny: Down Category:Reader: Danny